Phone Call
by AssbuttInTheImpala
Summary: Castiel receives a call from his boyfriend only to tease him until he comes over and gives him what he wants


With an exasperated sigh, Castiel collapsed onto his large queen sized bed. He was about to roll over a sleep when he heard the familiar sounds of _Eye of the Tiger_ blaring from his phone. Not needing to check who it was Castiel quickly answered and smiled as the deep voice of his boyfriend rumbled through his ear

"Hey babe" the voice greeted.

"Hello Dean" Castiel replied as he rested a hand on his bare torso.

"What you up to?" Dean asked clearly waiting for an invitation to come over to Castiel's home.

Castiel sighed trying to tease his boyfriend a little "Mmm not a lot. Just lying on my bed... naked" Castiel smirked at the hitch in Dean's breathing as he looked down at his naked body.

"Jesus Cas, you can't say shit like that" Dean squeaked.

Castiel pouted his lips even though he knew Dean couldn't see him, it helped him get into character and tease him more convincingly. "Why not?" He asked innocently "I thought the point in having a boyfriend was being able to be comfortable telling each other everything?"

This time it was Dean's turn to sigh and Castiel could tell that the twenty year old was running a hand through his hair at Castiel's naivety. "Cas, babe, you know that I tell you everything but shit like saying you're naked just makes me horny"

"And that's a bad thing?" Castiel asked as he continued his false innocence. Castiel had to bite his lip to hold back his grin at how Dean fell for it so easily. Maybe the other man _had been_ a bad influence on him as his parents so annoyingly reminded him nearly every day.

"No 'course not babe, but if you're not planning to follow through, it makes you a tease and you know how much I hate it when you tease me" Castiel _did_ know how much Dean hated it. When they had first got together, Castiel had been a shy virgin who knew nothing about being with a male let alone how to properly suck a dick. The first time he had gone down on the other teen, he had been unsure and timid when it came to putting the large member in his mouth. To say Dean was gifted would be an understatement. Of course, Dean had been gentle and understanding as Castiel explored how to please him with his mouth. After much practice, Castiel finally learned how to make Dean's toes curl. However, when the time arose, Castiel couldn't help but tease his boyfriend. Dean was less than impressed and would flip on Castiel before dominating the smaller teen. To say Castiel craved the harsh movements and punishing thrusts of Dean's body against his own would be yet another understatement. Castiel shivered at the memory of Dean's cock thrusting inside him so punishingly as he felt his blood run south.

"Who said I wasn't going to follow through?" Castiel purred

"Fuck" Dean breathed "What did you have planned?"

"Well..." He dragged out "You could always just come over and fuck my brains out"

"Shit Cas, when did you get such a dirty mouth?" Dean asked his voice was thick with arousal as he spoke and Castiel couldn't stop himself from letting his hand drift south and wrap around his hardening member.

"Around the time you put your dick in it. Mmm" he hummed "I can still remember the taste. The feel of you stretching my lips so wide the skin cracked. I had to chap my lips for days 'cause of how big you are"

"Fuck" Dean breathed once again

"You keep saying that Dean but my ass is still empty. I'm starting to think that maybe you're the tease. Maybe you should change that?" Castiel bit his lip to hold back a moan as his thumb stroked over the slit of his cock.

"Jesus Cas, are you touching yourself?" Castiel could hear what effect he was having on Dean evidently now and it only added to his arousal. He loved making his boyfriend restless and horny all because of him. Since their three month relationship had become sexual five weeks prior, all Castiel wanted to do was be with Dean and only Dean. He had become fiercely possessive of him and hated being a part from him for longer than a day much to his parents' dismay. His parents hated how Dean was four years older than him and had dropped out of high school to work as a mechanic but they didn't know _why _Dean had done that; Castiel did. Dean had a younger brother to support since they were orphaned when Dean was 16. He had no choice other than to drop out of school and get full time work so they could live. The only reason Castiel had even met Dean was because he was having car issues and had taken his car to the shop Dean worked in. Dean had worked on his car, flirted a little, and once he had finished, he asked Castiel out to dinner and the rest was history. Castiel just didn't understand why his parents refused to get to know the charming, kind-hearted, brave and loving man that he had got to know. All they saw was a high school drop-out with no future in a dead end job. Castiel saw it differently.

"Mmm yeah" Castiel moaned unable to hold back the sounds he was making "Wish it was you though. God Dean, can you hurry the fuck up and get over here? I need your fat cock"

"What about your parents?" Dean asked and Castiel rolled his eyes as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"They aren't here and even if they were I'd want you here anyway so hurry up or I'm going to come without you" he teased

"Don't you fucking dare" Dean growled "You know you're not allowed to do that"

"Then hurry the fuck up" Castiel growled in reply. There was the unmistakeable sound of the Dean's car door slamming shut and Castiel held back a whimper because finally Dean was on his way over. Even if Dean broke the speed limit which he normally did in his '67 Chevy Impala, it would still take ten minutes for him to get there.

"Want to know a secret?" Dean whispered in his ear. When Castiel hummed in reply, Dean continued "I've been outside since I called you"

"What?" Castiel croaked out but before Dean answered, the phone went dead and Castiel heard the unmistakable sound of boots making their way up the stairs only to hear them just outside his doorway before the door flung open to reveal a grinning Dean. "Asshole" Castiel growled as Dean stripped of his clothes in record time and covered his body with his own.

"Yeah, but you love it" Dean cooed as he pressed his mouth to Castiel's. Their hips ground together as their tongues tangled and Castiel couldn't hold back the whimper he let out as Dean pulled away. "So desperate for it, huh baby?" Dean teased as he trailed a finger down Castiel's naked torso stopping at his nipples to squeeze and roughly pull at the nub. Castiel let out a groan as his back arched off the bed under the touch before Dean's hand moved lower tracing lightly over his abdomen tickling slightly over his ribs. "You're beautiful you know that?" Dean breathed his eyes set on following his finger as it continues its decent. Dean traces Castiel's hip bones inching closer to where Castiel desperately aches for Dean's touch only to have the man move away from him leaving Castiel to shiver slightly at the loss of his body heat. Dean moved to stand at the end of the bed idly stroking his thick cock as he looked down at Castiel laid out on the bed. Castiel's not ashamed to admit that he drooled slightly as he watched Dean's member slide in and out of his large hands. "Come here, baby" Dean enticed.

Castiel was quick to get to his hands and knees and crawled over to where Dean was stood. He looked up at his boyfriend through his lashes knowing what it did to the older man and internally grinned at the reaction he got. Dean let out a hearty moan while his hand slid to the back of Castiel's skull and curled into his raven locks. Castiel went freely as Dean dragged his skull to the head of his cock opening his mouth as wide as he could so Dean could slide the crown inside. He swirled his tongue to gather the pre-cum that was already leaking from the head and groaned around his mouthful at the taste of Dean. He would never get tired of it and the fact that he knew Dean had come straight from work meant that he would have been wearing his sweaty coveralls all day giving off the musky, sweaty smell that was attacking Castiel's nostrils as he suckled. Castiel groaned once again. God how he loved that scent.

"Mmm that's it baby" Dean soothed above him "Got so good at this" Dean patted his head and Castiel mewled at the touch as he looked up at his lover loving how his eyes were threatening to roll back into his head and his mouth was hung open. Just as Castiel's jaw started to ache from the stretch, Dean pulled him back. "That's enough" Dean said as he moved back from Castiel. Castiel watched Dean as he moved around him while he wiped his chin to get rid of the drool and pre-cum that was dribbling down.

The bed dipped as Dean sat on his knees and moved so he was situated behind him. Castiel gasped as Dean's hands palmed at his ass kneading the muscle. Dean's breath was warm against his naked skin, his lips gently gliding across the globes of his naked cheeks before his teeth bit down and Castiel let out a cry as his back arched at the sudden pain. Dean soothed the bite mark with a kiss letting his tongue run over the mark that no doubt was forming on Castiel's skin before the tongue moved to his cleft. Castiel moaned at the sensation of Dean licking his entrance as his thumbs pulled his cheeks apart to give him better access. Castiel couldn't take it anymore and buried his face and clenched his fingers in the comforter.

"Don't hide those pretty noises, sweetheart. You know how much I love to hear you scream" Castiel turned his head so Dean would be able to hear him but he left his head pressed against the mattress as Dean's tongue returned to eating him out. It was probably his favourite thing Dean did to him. He enjoyed the wet sensation of Dean's tongue working him open more than any other oral thing Dean had done to him. Of course nothing would beat the stretch and burn of having Dean fill him with his cock but Dean's tongue definitely came close.

Not nearly soon enough, Dean's fingers joined his tongue stretching Castiel wider in preparation for what was to come but Dean's spit was never enough and even though Castiel did enjoy the pain, he did have a threshold and no lube was definitely a no, no. With lube slicked fingers, Dean stretched him wider and crooked his three fingers sending Castiel into a spasm against the sheets as pleasure shot through him.

"Dean" he gasped "I'm ready, please" he begged. Dean chuckled tauntingly behind him and Castiel growled in annoyance. He just wanted his boyfriend to fuck him and fuck him hard not to be teased endlessly. The growl only caused Dean to chuckle further and to call him cute. Castiel would have protested, but then Dean's head was easing past his rim and sliding home. Castiel let out a relieved sigh that he was finally getting what he wanted. He always felt so empty after their sexcapades but whenever Dean was inside him, he was whole again as if Dean was the missing piece to his life that he had yearned for for so long.

"God Cas" Dean breathed "So fucking tight" Dean's hips rocked minutely once he had bottomed out and Castiel moaned at the sensation. Even after the amount of times they had done this in the past few weeks, Castiel was still tender under the stretch. "You okay baby?" Dean asked as a tentative hand rubbed up his side before Dean draped across his back and kissed his cheek and jaw. Castiel panted through the burn before he turned his to meet Dean's lips to distract himself. His tongue explored Dean's mouth running his tongue over the roof of his mouth which he knew Dean loved. When he was ready, he pulled back and nodded savouring the huge grin that spread across Dean's face.

Dean pulled himself back to his knees and Castiel suddenly missed the warmth that was his boyfriend's chest but he didn't have long to linger on the thought as Dean was pulling back and thrusting back in with enough force that Castiel would've have fell off the end of the bed if it wasn't for Dean's hold on his hips. He loved it when Dean left bruises for him to touch in the days after. He would stand in front of the bathroom mirror while he waited for the shower to get up to temperature and touch his fingertips to each of the marks which always succeeded in making him achingly hard as he remembered how he got them.

The thrusts grew erratic and Castiel's cries of pleasure filled the room as Dean pounded into his body with a wet slap. He was so close and he clenched down on Dean to let him know just how close he was which lead to an arm being wrapped around his waist and his body being pulled up to his knees so he was pressed against the mechanic's chest. The younger teen threw his head back onto Dean's shoulder as Dean's hips continued their rhythm while his mouth latched onto Castiel's neck leaving even more marks for him to enjoy later. Castiel's hand tangled into Dean's hair while the other pressed down onto the one holding his hip as he grew closer and closer to his orgasm.

Castiel opened his eyes only to lay eyes on none other than his mother who stood in the open doorway which Dean stupidly left open, wide eyed and jaw slack. Given how Dean continued his pounding, he hadn't noticed. Instead of bringing it to his attention however, Castiel instead stared at his mother at let out a huge groan as Dean hit his prostate. "Touch me, Dean" he gasped and his boyfriend was more than happy to wrap a hand around his dick and stroke in time with his thrusts. He smirked as his mother finally left the doorway obviously to go ring his father and tell him exactly what she had just witnessed. Castiel pushed it from his mind as he focussed on the hand on his dick and the cock in his ass.

"Dean, I'm gonna-" was all he got out before he was clenching around Dean's member and spurting his cum all over Dean's hand and his chest. He felt Dean follow behind him as his cock twitched and spasmed inside him before they both collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs onto Castiel's bed. As they regained their breath, Castiel was dimly aware of Dean pulling himself out and shifting to the side so he was no longer resting all his weight on the smaller man. "Dean" Castiel rasped his voice raw from his groans and cries. When Dean let out a grunt, Castiel continued "Can I stay with you? My Mom saw us and is no doubt going to kick me out"

"She did? Huh didn't notice" Dean replied unconcerned that he had just been caught fucking his boyfriend by none other than said boyfriend's mother.

"Yeah" Castiel replied "So can I stay?" He was scared Dean would say no. He had offered Castiel to come stay with him whenever he wanted but he was sure that Dean was just saying that to be nice and never actually meaning it.

"Sure you can babe. You know you can stay with me whenever you want" Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's bare shoulder and Castiel smiled at the touch.

"Thanks Dean" he hummed "I love you"

"I love you too, Cas"


End file.
